Wire bond technology plays an important role in the electronics industry. In light of the longstanding trend toward both semiconductor component complexity and miniaturization, semiconductor components are increasingly designed with greater numbers of interconnections on a smaller area. Moreover, given an industry emphasis on speed of assembly and cost reduction per interconnection, there is a need for rapid and reliable quality inspection of wire bonds.